


be quiet

by shownusblackgf69



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Bang Chan, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Other, Smut, Teasing, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shownusblackgf69/pseuds/shownusblackgf69
Summary: chan gets horny at 3am and tries to stay quiet as he jerks off next to his boyfriend, felix :)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154
Collections: 1. Bang Chan/Lee Felix, 1.3 smut fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know how to make smut and mainly made this for my friends to read but welcome, enjoy this mess i made

chan woke up, he felt weird as his vision was very blurry. he had another wet dream about his boyfriend - felix. felix and him were dating for about two months, they never did anything sexual due to felix not being ready. chan never pushed him into telling him why, he just always accepted it. maybe he’s just insecure, maybe he doesn’t want to push chan into things? who knows anymore.

they would make out, sometimes they would even naked in the shower but felix always walked away leaving chan with blue balls. this night was different, the dream affected the poor rapper so bad he was shaking and sweaty already. his hard cock sticking up in his black shorts, he couldn’t help himself when he reached down and squeezed himself through his boxers.

he let out a quiet moan, biting his lip harshly so no sounds can escape. he completely forgot he shared a room with his boyfriend, he turned his head and faced felix who was out cold. he sighed in relief, “maybe i should get up and go do this in the bathroom?” he thought to himself but ignored that thought since the bathroom wasn’t sound proof unlike their bedroom and he didn’t want to take any chances of waking his boyfriend up. 

instead, chan reached his hand inside his pants and slowly stroked himself. his little whimpers sounded so pathetic, his tongue slowly stuck out of his mouth as he closed his eyes while teasing his slit with his thumb. that felt so amazing to him that he couldn’t stop himself from almost cumming quickly, he stopped playing with his tip tho for a second to catch his breath before he started touching himself again, he didn’t want to cum just yet. 

he used his precum as lube by putting some all over his hand, he became to jerk himself off quickly. he wanted to hurry up before his boyfriend woke up, even tho his biggest turn on was being caught by his boyfriend he just couldn’t risk that right now at 3am. chan bit his lip so tightly, the skin almost split as he let some words slip from dry pink lips. “dadddyyy-“ he whimpered out, he threw his head back as he pumped himself faster. “you’re such a bad boy-“ he stopped his movements quickly, the deep raspy voice was something he swore he imagined till felix sat up, crossing his arms while he looked at his boyfriend. 

chan looked like a complete mess, his blonde hair stuck to his forehead as he was sweating like crazy. his breath came out harshly as he closed his eyes, he couldn’t look at felix. “look at me now” chan slowly shook his head, turning his head the other away. the situation made him almost cum, his sexy boyfriend caught him touching himself but he was to embarrassed- he wouldn’t dare looking into the boys eyes. 

felix wasn’t having that, he gripped chans jaw so tightly it left red fingerprints that would surely bruise his jaw. felix yanked his face close to his, chans eyes closed tightly from embarrassment. “what were you doing?” felix deep voice was so much for chan, he whimpered as he softly let out a small “nothing”. felix chuckled deeply, his hand reached down slipping into his boyfriends shorts as he stroke the boy fast. 

chan started moaning like a fucking pornstar, his moans coming out high pitch as all he could say was “fuck fuck fuck” repeatedly. his boyfriend was touching him, he could almost explode from how amazing it felt. chan was seconds from cumming till felix pulled away making chan whine loudly, his thighs trembling. “were you touching yourself thinking about me, your daddy, pounding into your pretty pink hole till i filled you up so good i see my cum drip out of you?” this was just enough to send chan over the edge, he never came so hard in his life. his legs were shaking like crazy, his back arched beautifully, as he moaned loudly. 

he felt so damn good, he gripped felixs wrist as he slowly came down from his high. he took felixs cum covered hand and licked all his cum up, felix couldn’t help but moan watching his boyfriend clean up his mess. felixs other hand gripped chans hair, yanking him close so they were face to face. 

chan looked into his boyfriends eyes, they were dark and filled with lust. “daddy i’m sorry for the mes-“ felix slammed his lips into chans, they were making out for awhile now till felix pulled away, grabbing chan by his hair and pushing him by his head down so he’d go under the covers. felix spread his legs as he pushed chans head close to his cock, he used his free hand to push his boxers down since that’s all he ever sleeps in. “suck whore” his voice was so demanding that this felt like another dream to chan but he wasn’t going to disobey his daddy either way.

he slowly started sucking on his boyfriends tip, swirling his tongue around before deep throating him whole. this made felix groan, he held a harsh grip on chans hair as he started throat fucking his boyfriends throat fast. it felt so good to finally have his little slutty boyfriend sucking him off, he didn’t want this to ever stop so he kept up the brutal and rough pace he had on chans throat. chan was getting teary eyed, it hurt very bad but he didn’t want to stop. 

this is the first time he got to do anything with his boyfriend and he refused to make it end so soon, he sucked up the pain and continued to suck around felix till felix finally started cumming down his throat. he loosened his grip on chans hair before completely letting go, chan slowly pulled himself off as he started coughing slightly. “sorry for being rough, i know you could take it tho” felix smiled at his boyfriend who was bright fire red, his hand holding his throat as he shrugged slightly. 

“daddy i’m sorry for touching myself” his words were rough and came out weird due to felixs aggressive throat fucking but felix didn’t mind, he chuckled at his boyfriend, his smile wide. “don’t worry bout it, later today i’ll punish you but for now it’s bed time slut” chan nodded, his eyes felt very heavy as he slowly laid closer to felixs warm body. felix slowly laid down next to his boyfriend, he pulled chan in closely as they both fell asleep quickly.


	2. punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan gets punished :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t reread this at all tbh and uh enjoy this mess :)) this is the second part to the first part

the next morning came faster than chan thought. it’s finally the afternoon and felix hasn’t looked or touched him since this morning. by he didn’t know what went wrong, was what happened to much for him? did he regret what happened? the thought of felix being disgusted by him made him sad, he frowned as he played with his laptop trying to make up some new beats. 

he was sadden by the thought of felix being disgusted by him- he couldn’t lose his boyfriend over something so small like this. chans thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard felix unlock his studio door- his eyes never left the computer since he was to scared to look at felix. 

he felt his boyfriend grab his shoulders tightly as his hot breath hit his sensitive neck, making his legs shake and eyes close tightly. “how’s my pretty little slut doing?” his raspy voice made him so damn weak, chan could cum just from him talking. chan crossed his legs tightly together as he nibbles on his bottom lip, his eyes shift towards felix as he stares into felixs lustful eyes. he didn’t wanna disobey but his brain wouldn’t let him talk, he felt so suffocated by the energy felix was giving which turned him on even more. 

“i’m good..” his voice came out softly as he slowly shut his laptop, felix turned the chair quickly making chan face him as he smirked evilly “it’s time for your punishment” felix gripped chans jaw making him squirm since it’s still bruised from this morning. felix slammed his soft red lips against chans, chan was so into it that he completely forgot about all that doubt of felix hating him. he kissed felix just as rough, lifting himself up from the chair as felix grabbed him by his sensitive neck, slamming him to the nearest wall. 

he gasped into the kiss as felix pulled away, slapping chan in the face as hard as he can with his grip still tight around his throat. chan was still in shocked from the first slaps, he didn’t realize when he got slapped around twice more. he moaned from the feeling, his cheeks burned and were bright red. felix slapped him again so hard, the pain went straight to his cock. he whimpered loudly as he slid down the wall making himself look shorter.

he knew how much felix loved being in power over the stupidest things, when he looked smaller it would lead to felix making out with him for hours. he stayed on his knees as felix turned his head slightly, he stared at chan who was red and eyes watery with some of his hair sticking out in random places. “that’s my little bitch huh?” felix pressed the heel of his foot on chans rock hard cock making him tremble under him, chan gripped onto his boyfriends leg tightly as he felt felix press down harder.

he whimpered in pain and pleasure, it felt so good to finally be touched by his daddy. “you’re so fucking needy, i bet you’d love to be fucked in the living room dorm for everyone to walk in and see you dripping your sweet cum all over the couch. i will make you lick it up all clean as you jerk me off for everyone to watch.” his foot pressed harder, “or what if i let the boys just cum all over you, shower you with their cum for as long as they want and you can’t cum until i say so-“ his glare was so intense chan felt himself ready to just explode. “hmm what about i just mark you up instead with some hickeys and my cum covering you all over. i’ll post the pictures all over instagram as well for our fans to see.” chan couldn’t talk so he nodded, he slowly started grinding against felix foot but he’d soon regret that as felix smacked him so hard the wind got knocked out of him.

felix grabbed him by his collar, yanking him closely “i didn’t say you could fucking do that, did i you damn slut?” chan didn’t say anything which angered him even more. felix gripped his bruised jaw, shoving three fingers aggressively into his mouth. “fucking suck them nice and good you filthy ass whore or i’ll fuck you dry” he slowly began to suck as his eyes watered from the rough treatment. he felt in heaven as he listened to his daddy, he sucked them as best as he could while felix started stepping on his cock again. chan couldn’t handle this much longer, he needed felix and wanted him so bad. 

“d-da-“ his words came out a muffle as felix thrusted his fingers into his wet mouth faster. “such a bad little boy-“ he slowly pulled his fingers out as he let go of the boys collar. he removed his foot from the boys crouch, “strip” felix demanded as chan undressed himself as fast as possible. chan couldn’t help but whine from the roughness in felixs voice, he stayed on his knees as he looked up at the boy for more instructions. “go lay on the desk on your stomach, ass up slut” chan quickly jumped up and laid on the wooden desk, his back arched as he wiggled his ass teasingly in front felix.

that made his boyfriend growl, he slapped the pale boys ass a few times before stripping his own pants and boxers off. he spit in his hand, rubbing the spit against chan’s pink rim. he inserted two fingers in quickly at once which made chan whine, gripping the edge of the desk. he hasn’t fingered himself in awhile, it never felt that good to him so he stopped but the way felixs long fingers curled inside him hitting his gspot aggressively, he couldn’t help himself as he pushed his ass up against felixs fingers earning him another slap on the ass. his pace was brutal, he repeatedly hit the same spot over and over making chan see white.

chan was so close to cumming but before he could, felix stopped and removed his fingers. he didn’t have a chance to complain as felix slowly pushed himself into chan with no warning. his back arched, his long hair getting into his eyes as he rolled them into the back of his head- letting out a very loud moan. felix didn’t give him time to adjust as he started slamming into him, grabbing both of chans hands putting them behind his back with one hand as his other hand gripped chans long hair, yanking his head up. 

he repeatedly slammed into his boyfriend, chans loud moans and the desk creaking filled the room. he clenched around felixs long length, it felt so good he couldn’t help himself as he moan out “daddy! fuck yes daddy!” those words made felix groan as his grip was still strong on chans hair and hands. “that’s my good little slut, who’s this ass belong to hmm?” felixs pace got more rough and faster, “tell me whore!” he yelled out as chan screamed, “yours!” before he started cumming so hard all over his desk.

felix came just as hard into chan, his grip on chans pale wrist tightened as he finished cumming. “that’s my good little slut” he released chans hands and hair before slowly pulling out, chan winced at the feeling before smiling slightly. “i love you felix” he whispered tiredly as felix whispered back, “i love you too”.


End file.
